Egipto me llevó a ti
by SnoopyMoon
Summary: Egipto guarda tantos secretos, no solo historia antigua, también de amor y amistad. Unos ojos esmeraldas que me sacaron de quicio al inicio pero que le dieron un gran giro a mi vida.
1. Capítulo 2

**Hola gente linda! Muy buenas noches, buenas madrugadas, buenos días y buenas tardes (depende del lugar en el que se encuentren, je, je :).**

**Hago acto de precensia después de tanto tiempo! No se enojen ni me tieren con algo que me haga dañito por fis… je,je. No he abandonado ninguna de las historias, así que tranquilas y tranquilos (por si hay algún lobezno por ahí :) Solo que me he comprometido a pedido e idea de mi beta-amiga Wonder Grinch y en co-producción con los demás fickers a realizar este hermoso proyecto, regalo para nuestro querido Syaoran bebé por su cumpleaños… (que conste que me cuesta mucho escribir su nombre así… no se rían.. ja,ja )**

**Ya deben haber leído sobre esta loca idea en la página de Wonder Grinch, Amatista1986/ CherryLeeUp y Los poderes de la estrella… Pues aquí me tienen. ¡Vengo por acá para dejarles mi aporte! La ídea era publicarlo ayer, pero no pude hacerlo porque tuve un inconveniente con el archivo y mi celular e internet **** así que disculpen por favor… Espero esto no trunque el poder seguir con lo que nos propusimos desde el principio…**

**Sin más vueltas que dar… disfruten la lectura ;) **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 2

Después de descubrir de quién eran los restos encontrados en las excavaciones de Anatolia, pertenecientes a la quinta princesa de ese país, me pongo a pensar qué es lo que quiere conseguir Sakura con esto de las pistas. La verdad que cuando esa mujer se propone algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo. Y después dice que yo soy el testarudo.

Hablando de Sakura… Ahora que lo pienso, no le gusta ir mucho de compras y se fue con Tomoyo precisamente a "eso". Para mí que fue una excusa para ver al tal Lucifer. Me imagino que no se pudieron resistir y han hecho una maratón del emplumado ese. Encima que lo ve con ella, me la hace ver a mí también.

Lo peor de todo es cuando me dice "Mi querido Luci"… Odio que lo haga, pero sin embargo ahí estoy yo metiéndome en el dichoso papel del maldito demonio poniendo ese tono cantarín que usa éste para hablar con su compañera, diciéndole "Detective" para que me mire con esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan llenos de amor. Lo que uno hace por la persona que ama.

En ese momento suena mi teléfono celular.

—Li al habla— digo. Siempre que respondo a cualquier llamada lo hago de esa manera. A excepción de mi cerezo claro. Es una costumbre rara pero me siento importante. — Si Akane. Estoy yendo para mi casa a buscar más herramientas para seguir con el análisis de los restos… No… No recuerdo si hay una reunión o un pendiente… No… ¿Podrías fijarte tu?... Oh, bueno. En ese caso salgo de casa y me fijo.

Una vez cuelgo, guardo mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y pienso que es raro que Akane esté ocupada y no pueda fijarse ella, pero no soy nadie para evitar que se tome el día libre. Ya con mis herramientas a mano, me dirijo a la universidad, ¿a dónde habré dejado esas notas? Nota mental, comprar post it para no olvidar las cosas.

En el camino me encuentro con Hiro, un integrante del grupo de investigación del que estoy a cargo en la universidad y que toma mi lugar en el caso de que no pueda estar en la investigación. La verdad que hace muy bien su trabajo por eso se ha ganado el lugar.

—Buenos días profesor Li.

—Buenos días Hiro. Ya tengo las herramientas que faltan para terminar con la investigación y así poder mandar el informe al jefe Anderson. Vayan a comer algo, descansen y a las tres de la tarde nos vemos en el laboratorio. Hay que tener el informe sí o sí listo para hoy a última hora.

—Sí señor.

Cuando desaparece de mi vista, me dirijo a mi despacho para ver si encuentro información de esa supuesta reunión.

He buscado por un largo rato pero no he encontrado nada. Sigo buscando sin éxito cuando algo capta mi atención. Me acerco al lugar donde se encuentra el objeto y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver de qué trata. Encima de mi escritorio donde hago mis informes, hay un zapato horroroso de un color llamativo y enrollado tal cual pergamino un papel en el centro. Al tomarlo entre mis manos, pienso que se trata de una broma, pero a medida que leo sé que es parte de la locura de mi cerezo.

"_Si has encontrado esto, quiere decir que la primera pista está resuelta. Felicidades. Recuerda no tirarlas._

_Ésta es un poco más dificil. No creas que no se me había cruzado lo arrogante que puedes ser en algunos casos cuando alguien te da un cumplido, jeje =)_

_Volviendo a lo que nos compete: Esta persona fue muy importante en su tiempo. Mucha gente va a visitarla para recordar viejos tiempos. Ese lugar es uno importante, porque ahí…"_

«_¿Y la otra parte de la pista__»_ Pero esta mujer quiere volverme loco ¿o qué? Porque es claro que le falta una parte.

Dejo el papel a un lado y hago un barrido por arribita del lugar para ver en donde puede estar. La verdad que no sé en donde buscar, hasta que veo un papel viejo, gastado, pegado con unas chinches en el pizarrón que utilizo para poner recordatorios sobre cosas que hago. Lo agarro y puedo ver que contiene lo que busco, aunque me parece raro.

"_Librería Twins Bell, Yaesu Chuo-ku, Tokio. Local 12. Centro comercial Aqua City Odaiba._

_Presentación del libro: 21 preguntas bonitas que tardaste en hacer bajo las estrellas de la autora best seller Alia Jesabel"_

«¿Qué…? Ay pequeño cerezo… ¿Una presentación de uno de tus libros favoritos? ¿Qué estás tramando ahora?»

Guardo la mitad de la pista en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y con una sonrisa me dirijo al centro comercial mientras pienso en que consiste la pista de ahora. Pensé que encontraría una por día, pero de la primera han pasado dos semanas. Y vaya que la señorita no hizo mención alguna y no dijo nada.

Una vez llego al centro comercial y localizo la puerta del local, entro y veo que en el interior hay movimiento debido a la presentación. Miro al centro de ésta donde veo que han puesto una especie de tarima con una mesa donde hay unos ejemplares del libro y una silla para para que tome asiento la autora. En frente de ésta un montón de sillas donde calculo que se sentara la gente que venga a verla.

Mientras, miro la portda del libro y pienso que esta vez la pista es un poco más cimplicada de resolver. Se supone que el reto tiene que ver conmigo y lo que me gusta, pero esto tiene que ver con ella. ¿Cómo diablos relaciono un libro de comedia romántica conmigo? Aunque, conociéndola como la conozco, no debe de extrañarme que haya encontrado una forma de hacerlo.

Comienzo a buscar en las estanterías la otra parte de la pista a ver si puedo encontrar algo, pero me es imposible hacerlo. «_¿Qué demonios estoy buscando? Algo se me pasa por alto, pero no sé lo que es__»_ Sigo en lo mio y me doy cuenta que la presentación ya ha dado comienzo por lo que decido no prestarle atención. Pero algo de lo que dijo la autora llama mi atención por lo que salgo de las estanterías y la miro, pero no dice nada. Seguro que fue imaginación mía, por eso doy la vuelta para seguir cuando la autora dice claro la palabra **"Egipto"** y **"Templo de Philae"**. Ahora sí capta toda mi atención.

Para no molestar a la concurrencia me quedo parado porque no me gusta estar mucho tiempo sentado. Una vez me ubico atrás de todos, Alia, creo que así se llama la autora, me mira y me guiña un ojo. Yo confundido giro para ver si hay alguien detrás de mí. No hay nadie. Por eso la miro de nuevo, y sí, efectivamente me está mirando.

Un poco cohibido le sostengo la mirada y ella me sonríe. «_¿Pero qué demonios…?__»_

"**El ****Templo de Philae, más conocido como el Templo de Isis, en Egipto****, es uno de los más importantes y bellos a orillas del Nilo. No sin razón, se le conoce como La Perla del Nilo…"**

A medida que escucho lo que dice mi corazón empieza a latir un poco más rápido de lo normal, comienzo a sentir que las manos me sudan y una sonrisa se empieza a formar en mi rostro cuando un recuerdo se cuela en mi mente.

_J_

_Estaba en uno de los lugares más bonitos de Egipto, y mi favorito: el templo de Isis. ¿Por qué era mi favorito? Pues porque e__n su época de mayor esplendor, Philae fue el templo principal del culto a Isis, aunque como era habitual en los templos egipcios, también existían edificios que eran usados para el culto a otros dioses e incluso faraones. Su mayor esplendor llegó en las __épocas helénica y romana__, cuando los diversos emperadores construyeron edificios de gran importancia en honor a esta diosa. No sé quién de mi familia era amante de la historia, pero se ve que de algún familiar fantasma saqué el gusto por esto. Y es que al amar este tipo de cosas uno sabe hasta los datos más insignificantes._

_Era el quinto día de mi excursión por este país tan bonito. Ya habíamos recorrido la mayoría de los lugares, no los más emblemáticos, pero sí los que componían Egipto. El guía que estaba con nuestro grupo nos iba contando datos del templo que yo ya sabía pero que igual me encantaba escuchar: __"El Templo de Philae está dedicado a la diosa _**_Isis_**_, la diosa femenina del amor, la magia y la maternidad. Que fue levantado alrededor del año 370 antes de Cristo por Nectanebo I. Esta construcción más tarde se amplió gracias a Ptolomeo II (285-246 antes de Cristo) y Diocleciano (284-305 después de Cristo)"._

_A medida que hablaba ibamos avanzando por el lugar y nos iba señalando las pinturas y los grabados de las paredes que se encontraban ahí._

_Estaba fascinado con la explicación, porque al haber estudiado la mayoría de los datos sobre Egipto antiguo no sabía que, por ejemplo, en este templo se conservaban __los últimos jeroglíficos egipcios que se escribieron en la historia__, datados en el año 394 de nuestra época. Por eso cuando escuché ese ruido molesto de zapatos como rayando el suelo, quería tirarle con lo que tuviera en la mano a la persona que había causado mi distracción y había arruinado la paz del ambiente. _

_En eso mi mirada se topaba con la hija del profesor Kinomoto. Me fui acercando a ella con la intención de hacerla callar y que no siguiera metiendo ruido mientras contaba hasta un millón para no perder la paciencia y tirarle con lo primero que encontrara._

—_¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que estás hacienddo ruido y molestando? Podrías haberte puesto algo menos ruidoso.__ —le susurré señalando sus horrorosos zapatos._

—_¡Oye!_ —_me dijo un poco asustada, calculo que porque fui un poco brusco._

—_¡Shh! Baja la voz, niña. ¿No ves que estamos en un lugar sagrado?_

—_Bueno señor Li. Disculpe por interrumpir su clase. Pero da la casualidad que no tenía otro par de zapatos para ponerme porque los que tenía los tuve que lavar y los otros se me quedaron varados en la aduana. Tranquilo, ya me los saco. —me iba diciendo mientras hacía equilibrio en un solo pie tratando de sacarse el zapato._

—_Espera. —le dije tomandola del brazo y llevándola aparte para que dejara de hacer tanto ruído no pudiendo evitar que esas cosas a las que llamaba zapatos dejaran de hacerlo. —Ahora sí, hazlo._

—_Bue…no. Eso… inten..to ge…nio—a medida que hablaba iba dando saltitos que la hacían ver graciosa._

—_Te vas a caer Kinomoto. Ten cuidado._

_No sé porqué, pero tenía la corazonada de que se iba a partir la cara si seguía haciendo eso. Hacía solo una semana que la conocía, pero sabía lo torpe que podía ser. Solo esperaba que no hiciera nada que perjudicara o dañara al templo_

—_Li… ¿podrías…_

_Pero no alcancé a terminar de escuchar su respuesta. Pasó todo tan rápido que cuando ella gritó, yo me asusté y sin pensar en lo que hacía, había ido a su encuentro porque en un descuido suyo de tanto dar saltitos perdió el equilibrio y se fue para adelante llevándome con ella al suelo. _

_Sentí un dolor hermoso –nótese el sarcasmo– del tremendo golpe que nos habíamos dado. Corrección, del golpe que me había dado porque ella había caído encima de mí y no le había pasado nada._

—_¡Carajo!... ¡Que dolor!_

—_¡Ay Li! Cuanto lo siento… En serio, no era mi intención._

—_Ya… sí, sí.— A todo esto yo me estaba sobando la cabeza con los ojos cerraods porque de verdad fue un flor de porrazo el que nos dimos que no me dí cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrabamos._

—_Oye, en serio… ¿Estás bien? —sentí que me volvió a preguntar._

—_Te dije que…_

_Y ahí el hormonado hijo de su bendita madre de mi cerebro se fue de paseo vaya uno a saber dónde. Pues tenía a la torpe encima de mí muy cerca de mi rostro que nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Podía ver que cerca de la nariz tenía un sinfín de pequitas, también pude detallar muy de cerca sus labios cual cerezas que se me hicieron en ese instante muy apetitosos. Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta ya que me empecé a dar cuenta de la posición medio embarazosa en la que estábamos y que ella ni se había enterado porque estaba preocupada por saber cómo me encontraba por el golpe._

—_Eto… Eh.. Sí… este. —¡Rayos! Justo ahora me viene a fallar el habla. Tengo que admitir que no es nada fea. __«__¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Este golpe me ha dejado estúpido__»_

—_Li.. ¿Estás bien?_

—_No… Digo sí, rayos… Kinomoto, podrías…—. A todo esto no podía articular una mísera oración coherente ya que la tenía demasiado cerca para mi gusto mientras era inspeccionado por su manos en busca de algún golpe o algo. __«__¿__Me parecía a mi o había comenzado a hacer calor?»_

—_No tienes ningún golpe grave… ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

—_¿Eh?_

—_Que te pregunté que si estabas seguro de que estabas bien porque no tienes nada de..._

—_Pequeña Sakura._

_Y fui testigo de como sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par al darse cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrabamos y que no iba a ser muy bueno que su padre nos encontrara así._

—_Hoeee. —no alcanzó a terminar de decirlo que ya se había levantado y estaba roja como un tomate buscando su otro zapato mientras hacía unas cuantas reverencias y me pedía disculpas una y otra vez por la caída._

—_Ya… Ya. Tranquila. Tampoco fue para tanto. ¿Tu te encuentraas bien?. _

_Quería olvidarme a toda costa lo que había empezado a sentir con ese accidente porque me estaba sintiéndo incómodo y no era normal que yo me sintiera así, __«¿__o si?__». __Me iba a responder justo cuando su padre apareció por el otro lado del lugar en el que estábamos._

—_Hasta que te encuentro. ¿Qué te ha pasado que traes solo un zapato?_

—_Nada papá, solo que casi me caigo, y otra vez gracias al joven Li no hice el ridículo._

—_Ay pequeña… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Joven Li, ¡que bueno verlo de nuevo! Otra vez, gracias por sacar a mi hija de un apuro._

—_Descuide profesor. No fue nada. Le pasa a cualquiera. —le respondí lo más tranquilo que pude, mientras me rascaba la nuca nervioso, ovbiando claro está lo que casi acababa de pasar con su hija. Menos mal que llegó mucho después porque si llegaba en ese momento, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso._

—_Ay, que modesto._

—_Sakura, por favor, compórtate. ¿Dónde está tu par de zapatos para la ocasión? Sabes que no puedes andar con esos por acá por el ruído que hacen._

—_Ya lo sé papá. Pasa que como le expliqué a Li, los que tenía que ponerme hoy se me mojaron y los otros se uedaron varados en la aduana, por lo que me tuve que poner estos. No sabía que hacían demasiado ruído hasta que él me lo dijo.— terminó de decirlo con una mirada de reproche dirigida a mi persona con un leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y la hacian ver adorable. __«__Ok, creo que el golpe me ha dejado algo fallado__»._

—_No pasa nada. Lo bueno de estar en estos lugares es que puedes andar por unos momentos descalza. Mientras estemos adentro no los uses, ¿si pequeña?._

—_Sí papá. Espera que me siente para que no me caiga de nuevo._

—_¿Par que no te caigas de nuevo?_

_Y ahí sí se me dispararon todos los colores cuando ella comenzó a tartamudear tratando de explicarle lo que había pasado sin entrar en tantos detalles._

—_Este… Profesor, no se preocupe. En realidad se tropezó con algo y yo la ayudé, nada de otro mundo. No se preocupe._

—_Ya veo... — su mirada no me gustaba nada. —Bueno, ya que has salvado a mi hija tantas veces, ¿no te apetecería hacernos compañía lo que queda del tour? _

—_¿En serio?... Quiero decir… Claro. Me encantaría profesor._

—Joven Li, ¿podría acercarse por favor?.— la voz de la chica me trajo de nuevo al presente. —¿Joven Li?

—¿Yo? _«Claro que yo, ¿sino quién más?»_

—Sí, usted. Tengo algo que entregarle. Si se queda ahí no voy a poder hacerlo, la idea es que usted venga para acá.

—¿Perdón?... Ah… Sí… Bueno, ahí voy.

—Chicas dejen pasar al joven protagonista de esta bella historia por favor.

Y comenzó un coro de aplausos y silbidos que no supe dónde meterme. _«Juro cerezo que cuando te vea me las pagas»_ A medida que avanzo demasiado avergonzado para mirar siquiera al frente veo en mi campo de visión una mano extendida con un papel. Levanto la mirada y Alia me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tranquilo, esto solo lo sé yo… Ah, y esa chica divina que tienes como pareja. Me dijo que te diera esto, que tu sabrías que hacer.

—Claro, ya entendí. —le digo y tomo la nota.

—Bueno, eso es todo. Buena suerte Syaoran.

—Este… Gracias, Alia.

Doy media vuelta con la nota en mano y ya un poco más tranquilo saludo a la gente que está ahí sentada con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

"_Porque ahí fue otro de los ecuentros mas maravillosos que has tenido. Oye, ¿creíste que iba a dejarte sin tu pista completa? Señor Li, eso es ofensivo, ja, ja._

_Como te iba diciendo, tiene que ver mucho con la primer pista. Vas a encontrarlo aquí mismo en la librería en esa sección que tanto te gusta y en tu favorito. Suerte lobito ;)"_

Giro el papel para ver si hay algo del otro lado pero no, eso es todo. Ahora si creo que no va a ser tan fácil. _«A ver… está acá. ¿La sección que me gusta? ¿Mi favorito? No está hablando de…» _

Me dirijo a la estantería seguro de lo que busco. Busco en la sección de Historia antigua, más precisamente en la parte que habla del antiguo Egipto. Y ahí lo veo. El tomo del Antiguo Egipto de "Dioses, tumbas y sabios" en el capítulo 31 donde habla de mi templo favorito: El templo de Philae, más conocido como El templo de Isis.

"El **Templo de Philae, en Egipto**, es uno de los más importantes y bellos a orillas del Nilo. No sin razón, se le conoce como La Perla del Nilo. Al visitar estas milenarias piedras, que cuentan historias mitológicas de gran valor, descubrirá que se haya ante una de las maravillas de la época faraónica. Philae estaba situado en la región de Nubia y es, de hecho, uno de los templos más importantes de esta región, anexionada a la tierra de los faraones durante el Imperio Nuevo.

El Templo de Philae está dedicado a la diosa **Isis**, la diosa femenina del amor, la magia y la maternidad. Una deidad presente en muchas religiones antiguas ya sea como Isthar en la antigua Mesopotamia o Hera en la griega.

Según las leyendas egipcias, cuando Osiris, rey de Egipto y marido de Isis fue asesinado por su hermano Seth, que arrojó pedazos de su cuerpo por todo Egipto, Isis recogió los fragmentos de su esposo, los reconstruyó y le devolvió a la vida. Luego se refugió de la cólera de Seth en la **isla de Philae**, donde más tarde se levantaría el templo que la veneraba.

En su época de mayor esplendor, Philae fue el templo principal del culto a Isis, aunque como es habitual en los templos egipcios, también existen edificios que eran usados para el culto a otros dioses e incluso faraones. Su mayor esplendor llegó en las **épocas helénica y romana**, cuando los diversos emperadores construyeron edificios de gran importancia en honor a esta diosa.

El Templo de Philae, en la Antigüedad, estaba situado en la isla del mismo nombre, pero con la construcción de la Presa de Asuán, dicha ínsula con esta joya del Antiguo Egipto, se vería sumergida, así que el templo fue **trasladado minuciosamente**, piedra a piedra a su emplazamiento actual, a pocos kilómetros de la presa. Por ello, es una visita casi obligada para los cruceros que surcan las aguas del Nilo.

Cuando entre en el templo podrá disfrutar de las milenarias piedras, inscritas con jeroglíficos que cuentan la historia del Antiguo Egipto. Curiosamente, en el Templo de Philae se conservan **los últimos jeroglíficos egipcios que se escribieron en la historia**, datados en el año 394 de nuestra época.

En el complejo destacan, por supuesto, el **Templo de Isis**, el mayor de los que allí se encuentran, decorado y mejorado en la época de los emperadores romanos; La Puerta de Adriano y el **Quiosco de Trajano**, de la época de dominio romano; el Templo de Hathor, otra importante diosa femenina del Antiguo Egipto; o los famosos pilonos que dan la entrada al complejo.

Todos estos edificios dan una idea del esplendor del templo en su época de apogeo. De hecho, fue uno de los últimos templos del Antiguo Egipto en ser abandonados.

Cuando se interne en el templo no podrá dejar de admirar la belleza de su arquitectura y su larga historia, que hacen de Philae una de las visitas imprescindibles en el país de los faraones"

Y ahí, entre la página 230 y 231, está la foto que nos tomó mi suegro después de haber aceptado acompañarlos hasta que terminó el tour. Recuerdo la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento cuando mi suegro nos dijo que quería sacarnos una. Ahí me encuentro todo hormonado y avergonzado por el casi beso mirando para otro lado mientras ella es toda sonrisas con ese sonrojo que la hace ver tan bonita.

La verdad que ese viaje fue algo significativo, porque conocí muchos lugares, conocí muchas personas, pero sobre todo conocí la amistad. La verdadera amistad. Yo un chico serio, circunspecto que era bastante solitario, que no le gustaba la compañía, que quería estar solo sin que nadie lo molestara porque ese viaje era una despedida a sus sueños. Un chico que prefería estar en un lugar tranquilo en compañía de un buen libro o su teléfono celular que estar con amigos. Pero que le fue imposible y negado por cierta castaña de ojos esmeraldas que no dejó que mi yo de 18 años se sintiera solo y perdido y que por una vez en su vida fuera él mismo y disfrutara de lo que más le gustaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**¿Y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Esta Sakura es una pillina… ¿Qué estará tramando la señorita en cuestión? ¿Creen que nuestro pequeño lobo logre resolver estas pistas?**

**Para los que se preguntan qué libro es el que mencioné en este capítulo… Dejenme decirles que no existe. Fue una invención de mi cabecita loca.**

**Tomé los siguientes nombres de historias que ya deben conocer:**

**-**_21 preguntas_** para enamorarse (Amatista1986/CherryLeeUp)**

**-Los poderes de la **_estrella_**. (Sahure)**

**-¿Por qué **_tradaste_** tanto? (Wonder Grinch), y por último pero no menos importante, **_Bonita_**. (quien les habla SnoopyMoon)**

**Y para el nombre de la autora del best seller hice un acrónimo de nuestros nombres.**

**-**_Je_**mmy.**

**-So**_fía_**.**

**-I**_sabel_**.**

**-**_Al_**dana.**

**Por lo que el nombre del libro en cuestión es: "21 preguntas bonitas que tardaste en hacer bajo las estrellas" y el de la autora: Alia Jesabel.**

**Así que espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, que lo va a publicar mi querida amiga Amatisra1986, CherryLeeUp en su cuenta de Fanfic. **


	2. Capítulo 5

**Egipto** **me llevó a ti.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Hola gente linda, ¿Cómo andamos? ¡Buen inicio de semana! No saben el honor que ha sido formar este hermoso grupo para compartir con ustedes "**_EGIPTO ME LLEVÓ A TI_**".**

**Como sabrán esta es una historia coproducida por varios fickers. Para poder leer este capítulo deben pasarse por el perfil de **_Wonder Grinch_** (que tiene publicado el 1er capítulo), por el perfil de quien les habla, o sea yo (que tengo publicado el 2do capítulo) y por el perfil de **_CherryLeeUp_**, antes conocida como Amatista1986 (que tiene el 3er y 4to capítulo). Y así estarían al día. Ahora bien... les traemos algo sabroso. Sí, como leyeron... he tenido el honor de realizar este capítulo junto a un gran amigo ficker muy buena onda que me ha ayudado un montón. ¡¡Su nombre es **_Pepsipez_** (en su cuenta también van a encontrar este tesoro) y se ha unido a nosotras en esta locura, pobrecito, meterse entre todas estas fickers!! Pero descuiden, lo tratamos súper bien.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a mi betamiga Wonder Grinch que fue la impulsora original de esta idea y la que nos ha reclutado...**

**_GENTE... VUELVO A RESUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, YA QUE LA PLATAFORMA ME LO HA SUBIDO MAL Y HA OMITIDO UN MONTÓN DE COSAS. ADEMAS DE QUE NOS FALTÓ ACLARAR ALGO. POR LO DEMAS NADA MÁS._**

**Ah, sí... u****na última cosita, la historia va a estar narrada desde diferentes puntos de vista y al final va a tener un narrador omnisciente... Espero lo disfruten como lo hemos hecho Pepsipez y yo escribiendo este capítulo.**

**Para leer este capítulo deberan buscar el tema "Lenta y acelerando Bellydance Superstars (https/youtu.be/X_oae8z-LU8)**

**y empezar a leer desde donde se indica.**

**Y ahora sí, sin más que decir... disfruten del capítulo.**

\--

Esto de las pistas la verdad ha sido una de las ideas más interesantes que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora. Cuando era pequeña mi papá solía jugar conmigo y Touya a la búsqueda del tesoro y yo lo disfrutaba un montón. Por lo que es una buena forma para llevar a cabo lo que tengo en mente.

Me costó un poco al principio, pero a medida que recordaba lo que viví en ese magnífico viaje, las palabras surgieron solas. En verdad pensé que le costaría un poco más el descifrar las pistas, pero conociéndolo como lo hago... estoy segura que por lo menos esto no se lo espera. Y menos lo que viene después.

Tomo el teléfono y busco en la lista de contactos el nombre de mi amiga, necesito verificar que todo está listo de su parte. Ella contesta de inmediato.

―¿Nerviosa? ―pregunta apenas contesta.

—Un poco... ¿Está todo listo para esta noche?

―Todo está perfecto aquí, si pudieras verlo.

―¿Y no se te ha olvidado nada no? ―Ella resopla, indignada―. Sí, sí, ya sé que no has olvidado nada... Solo que es un día especial y quiero que todo salga a la perfección.

―Y será así, Sakura. Tranquila. Todo será tal cual lo planeaste.

―Sé que llevamos ocho años de pareja, pero igual me sigue dando vergüenza. Por eso quiero lucirme hoy y dejarlo sin palabras.

―Estoy segura que lo dejarás sin palabras, cariño ¡Has estado practicando por seis largos meses!

―Sí, lo sé Tomoyo... Bueno... voy a colgar... ya sabes que me tengo que preparar con una hora de antelación para todo esto. ―Río y continuo―. Te quiero y gracias por apoyarme en esta locura. La verdad que sin ti hubiera sido casi imposible.

―No tienes que agradecer, Sakura ¡Ve y déjalo sin palabras!

―¡Por supuesto! Ya me voy.Después te cuento cómo me fue.

Una vez cuelgo, respiro profundo. Estoy demasiado nerviosa ¡Por fin llegó el día! Me siento igual que aquellos días en la universidad, cuando debía rendir un parcial ... y eso que tengo veintiocho años. Quién me iba a decir que estas cosas eran un poco... ¿cómo decirlo? No, no, me da un poco de pena.

Me encierro en la habitación de invitados y comienzo a dar vueltas presa de los nervios ¿Cómo voy a lograrlo? Esto es algo que jamás he hecho y no quiero confundirme.

_«¡Vamos, Sakura! Tú puedes... todo sea por _él»

Cuando ya tengo todo listo, voy para mi habitación, tomo el bolso que dejé preparado y salgo rumbo a la universidad que queda a solo diez cuadras de nuestro departamento. Una vez llego a la universidad, hablo con la responsable de que esto se pueda llevar a cabo. Repasamos el plan otra vez para que no se nos pase nada, le doy las gracias y voy rumbo a donde tengo pensado hacerlo.

En verdad se esmeraron en decorarlo como les pedí, el trabajo es magnífico. Las luces que elegí, bajas y de colores cálidos, la temperatura un poco más cálida de lo normal para que pueda sentirse como si estuviera en otro lugar y un agradable aroma a incienso para armonizar el ambiente.

Doy una última revisada para asegurarme que todo está en su lugar y voy al cuarto de baño para cambiarme. Lo que elegí sé que va a gustarle porque adora este tipo de cosas... y más el dije que usaré en mi espalda baja. Me maquillo, me peino y acomodo el atuendo en su sitio. Me miro una última vez, dándome ánimos, y salgo dispuesta a darle la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Bueno... la primera de muchas.

Llego al centro del auditorio decorado al estilo oriental y me sitúo en el centro del mismo. Respiro hondo tratando de concentrarme en como el aire entra a mis pulmones y luego sale por mi boca, los latidos de mi corazón que están un poco acelerados por lo que va a pasar en un momento comienzan a serenarse. Me concentro en los ruidos exteriores y en la melodía que coloqué para amenizar el ambiente, solo estoy esperando a que llegue. Estoy segura que no me hará esperar demasiado porque le gusta la puntualidad, por eso me he esmerado en venir con unos minutos de antelación. Vuelvo a respirar profundo nuevamente, cuando escucho como alguien abre las puertas del auditorio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Debo admitir que cuando entré, algo lucía diferente. No era malo, muy por el contrario, había cierto aire de complicidad de los elementos del lugar, luces bajas y de colores cálidos, una temperatura diferente a la normal, un poco más elevada en realidad, y un agradable aroma a incienso. Las pistas al final me han traído hasta aquí, no me quedan dudas de que este es el lugar, y el cuidadoso acomodo de todos estos detalles sólo confirmaban mi teoría, lo que fuera que iba a ganarme está aquí, listo para que lo descubra y lo tome... ¿Qué debe estar rondando la mente de esta mujer?, ¿cómo es que un juego tan simple me tiene ansioso como cuando era un adolescente? Mis manos sudan y las piernas me tiemblan un poco, de alguna manera intuyo que ese escenario es la antesala a algo muy, muy especial que está por suceder.

**(aquí comienza la pista musical)**

Comienza una música ambiental... "curiosa" por decir lo menos, interpretada con arpas o algún instrumento de cuerda poco convencional, percusiones sutiles y un par de vientos, tal vez una flauta o una chirimía... Estoy más o menos familiarizado con el cómo deberían sonar esos instrumentos en conjunto, herencia del norte de África, ahí donde mi pasión por la historia me había llevado a través de mi vida a desvelar sus misterios. Una interpretación que pretendía llevarme directamente al corazón de la antigüedad de mi bien conocido y amado Egipto.

Sólo cuando estoy bien adentro de la habitación es que finalmente la veo, parcialmente oculta entre la misteriosa oscuridad del lugar, o bien ajena de mi presencia, o ignorándome voluntariamente.

Está sobre sus rodillas y de espaldas a mí, conozco su figura, la misma que puede hacerme sentir toda la necesidad de protegerla o poseerla, desde su sedoso cabello en breve caída por su cuello delicado, la poética forma de sus hombros descubiertos, la línea perfecta de su espalda parcialmente oculta por el cian que se inclina al verde de la media blusa de seda ceñida que lleva, la brevedad de su cintura que sólo potencia la impetuosa curvatura de sus caderas, y justo entre ambas zonas, un dije dorado en forma de corazón que me quita el aliento.

Mientras trato de imaginar qué está tramando, noto movimiento. Era ella, que muy sutilmente al principio comienza a moverse al compás de la música, primero con mucha suavidad, haciendo ondulaciones con sus hombros, poniéndose muy lentamente de pie. Gira la cabeza sólo un poco, observándome por primera vez con su mirada jade, y sonríe con complicidad al descubrirme observando el hipnotizante contoneo de sus caderas.

La música y sus movimientos comienzan a ganar vigor, aunque el tipo de baile la conmina a quedarse en sólo una pequeña área del salón. En algún punto se da la vuelta finalmente, revelando todo el atuendo. El verde hace una espectacular combinación con sus iris, compuesto por un entramado de seda que cubre sus atributos más comprometedores, pero es generoso en mostrar piel y para mi deleite deja totalmente al descubierto su abdomen, la falda al suelo se abre en los costados permitiendo ver sus caderas y muslos, logrando con el contraste de colores magnificar la belleza de sus curvas, y brazaletes altos en metal dorado. No sólo la ropa es especial, el maquillaje es abundante en azules y negros que resaltan, por imposible que parezca, el tamaño y profundidad de sus ojos.

Sólo cuando vuelvo a concentrarme en su rostro es que noto su júbilo. Ignoro por cuanto tiempo estuve concentrado en sus movimientos viperinos y pensamientos tortuosos acerca de sus atributos, en esta ocasión tan única donde esa sensualidad que siempre fracasa en ocultar está tan expuesta y deliberadamente entregada a mí. Sonrió mirándome directo a los ojos, sabiendo que estoy completamente perdido e indefenso, conocedora de que haría cualquier cosa que me pida, capaz de entregarle sin la mínima duda lo que queda de mi dignidad o mi razón.

Se acerca lentamente a mí mientras me hipnotiza con la forma tan salvaje de mover su ombligo, y me hace imaginar una tortura abrazado entre sus muslos, y llegando a sólo unos milímetros de mí, no pude más que tragar grueso.

Me tiene. Mi voluntad está rota, soy su esclavo... aunque quizás es más justo decir que soy como su mascota.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Verlo así tan entregado a mí me llena de placer. Y para hacer esto más placentero, decido jugar un poco con él.

Veo como con el pulgar de su mano derecha se toca de manera sensual la comisura de la boca y provoca una sensación caliente y conocida entre mis piernas que hace que me sonroje por lo que mi mente ha visualizado.

_«Ay, lobito... sino dejas de hacer eso, no voy a poder seguir con esto» _pienso, tratando de enfocarme. Es que se ve tan condenadamente sexy cuando hace eso y lo peor es que él... lo sabe.

A medida que sigo moviendo mis caderas, hombros y brazos, él no mira hacia otro lugar que no sea mi cuerpo, por lo que aprovecha y vuelve a hacer ese movimiento que hace hervir mi sangre.

_«Bueno, mago. Veamos quién cae primero»_

Vuelvo a acercarme a él y lo tomo del mentón. Se deja hacer, me inclino despacio hasta sus labios y cuando estoy a punto de besarlos, paso la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior de manera sensual, se lo muerdo delicadamente y termino de darle un beso en la comisura de la boca. Lo suelto, me doy vuelta y camino con lentitud sin dejar de mover mis caderas, después lo miro por encima de mi hombro, le guiño un ojo y le hago señas para que me siga. Prosigo el camino hasta el escenario, subo y me voy detrás de bambalinas ya que las cortinas las hice correr para poder hacer lo que quiero.

Agarro un pedazo de tela suave que servirá para mi propósito. Siento un poco de nervios, pero me animo y recuerdo que lo repasé muchas veces, incluso pasé un poco de vergüenza al practicarlo con Tomoyo. Espero que me salga bien. Estoy por darme la vuelta para ver si me ha seguido y poder iniciar el juego, cuando siento sus brazos rodear mi cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras sus manos acarician mi abdomen, esa caricia provoca un pequeño respingo de mi parte, momento en el cual él decide reír de esa manera tan varonil que me pone los vellos de punta.

—Veo que no te resististe, lobito—le digo.

Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas y las acaricio suavemente mientras sigo danzando al ritmo de la música. Nuestros cuerpos están tan unidos que siento como su agarre se hace más fuerte, su respiración en mi cuello me estremece e incrementa mis ansias y mis deseos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El roce de su cuerpo contra el mío es más de lo que en un día normal podría soportar. Si a eso agregamos que de solo mirar abajo puedo ver sus caderas, que tantos sueños mórbidos me han hecho tener, moviéndose con una cadencia que sólo se magnifica con el prendedor metálico que termina en su espalda baja, unos centímetros arriba del encaje de su falda... y ese es sólo uno de tantos estímulos: el aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de la piel de su abdomen que no pude resistirme a tocar, el detalle de su cuello que me grita que debo morderlo hasta dejarle una marca, y su actitud en general, tan original, tan fresca, tan siendo ella sin serlo.

La fricción que hacen nuestros cuerpos me está volviendo loco, en especial ahí donde ella trata de enfatizarlo... Seguramente ya notó que mis pantalones están por reventar y aplica una taimada rutina que improvisó en el momento, en la cual se mueve de arriba a abajo, y con ella me está quitando las pocas posibilidades de pensar que me quedaban. Si seguimos así, el animal salvaje va a terminar ganando contra mí y saltaré sobre ella.

—Veo que no te resististe, lobito. —Me recrimina divertida, mientras acaricia la mano que posé sobre su abdomen.

No puedo evitar suspirar profundo y presionarla aún más contra mí, mi estómago está comprimido, mi corazón va a detenerse de un momento a otro, mis pulmones no alcanzan a contener el oxígeno que mi cerebro necesita para funcionar bien. Mis necesidades más primarias están tomando control de mí, necesito probar sus labios de nuevo, recrear mis manos con la textura de sus senos, recorrer a besos su espalda, su abdomen... beberme de un trago todo el elixir de amor que seguramente ya tiene para mí en el eje de mi perdición, entre la suave piel de sus muslos.

Me encara finalmente, justo cuando tengo la impresión de que abrirá la puerta para perderme en sus terrenos, pero al parecer tiene algo más en mente.

Es más rápida que yo, y antes de que pueda tomarla y besarla, trata de colocar una suave pañuelo sobre mis ojos.

_«Oh, no, pequeña pícara… Debo reconocer tu audacia y determinación, pero creo que intervendré un poco en el ritmo ahora»._

Atrapo sus muñecas justo a tiempo para evitar que cubra mis ojos, y aprovecho que cierra los suyos mientras la beso para hacerme con el control de la situación... Le quito el pañuelo y suavemente lo coloco en su rostro, anudándolo en su nuca e incapacitándola para ver.

—Espera, esto no debe ser así... —Me reprocha, pero no la dejo continuar.

La beso con fuerza, y al final muerdo con delicadeza su mentón. Me alejo unos milímetros y la veo luchar por alcanzarme y seguir besándonos, pero no se lo permito. Mi lado sádico sale al verla suplicante por más afecto y sonrío en su desconcierto.

Me llevo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha a la boca para morderlo a gusto, tomándola por las caderas. La pego a mí mientras acaricio con vigor sus glúteos y ella tiene una divertidísima expresión que va de la excitación a la contrariedad, en tanto que pequeños gemidos y lamentos van escapando de nuestra interacción. La levantó para que me rodee con sus piernas y yo me deshago en más besos a su clavícula, y la veo a medias, pensando que daría lo mismo si sus ojos están vendados, pues seguramente no los ha abierto en un buen rato.

Y yo correspondo a eso. Me voy de espaldas sin quererlo, quedando sentado en un taburete... ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí...? ¡Ah, qué más da! Ella acaricia mis hombros, me entierra las uñas en los omóplatos, sigue y baja por mis brazos, haciendo que los baje. Fueron sólo instantes...

—¿P-pero qué...? —Abro los ojos desconcertado. Ella me mira, el paño no la aprisiona más.

Está a horcajadas sobre mí y ahora ella es la ama absoluta de la escena. Lo sabe y se levanta lentamente, mirándome con suficiencia... En mi descuido, ató mis manos a mi espalda con la suave tela que yo utilicé primero...

La miro un poco asustado y excitado, e instintivamente trato de levantarme.

—No, lobito... aún no hemos terminado. ―Sus palabras no son lo único que me detiene.

Ha colocado su delicado pie derecho sobre mi entrepierna, y es como si me hubiera clavado al asiento.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Puedo sentir como su agarre se torna más fuerte y siento su respiración en mi cuello. Sigo moviendo mi cadera y comienzo a hacerlo de arriba abajo, notando lo que tanto me gusta rozar contra mis glúteos, a medida que lo voy masajeando se va haciendo más grande. Sus manos que siguen en mi abdomen, las sigo acariciando y a medida que lo hago yo también me voy excitando cada vez más con este juego.

Finalmente, lo encaro y miro sus maravillosos ojos que derrochan fascinación, deseo y amor... Entreabre sus labios e intenta robarme un beso, pero el juego todavía no termina. Me le escapo y trato de colocarle el pañuelo de tela a los ojos. Estoy a poco de lograrlo, pero él logra apresarme de las muñecas en el momento en que me estaba besando... y vaya que besa bien el condenado. Sus húmedos y cálidos labios logran que baje la guardia lo cual aprovecha y termino siendo yo la incapacitada para ver.

—Espera, esto no debe ser así...—le reprocho haciendo un mohín ya que no voy a poder hacer lo que tenía en mente.

_«Pero... ¿y si le sigo el juego para salirme con la mía? Porque...»_. Me besa con una fuerza deliciosa que logra hacerme olvidar hasta mi nombre. Finaliza el beso y me muerde el mentón deliberadamente con esa delicadeza tan suya, tan exquisita que me hace ansiar mucho más.

_«Pero... ¿a dónde te vas?» _pienso, al sentirlo alejarse.

Estiro la mano, buscándolo, y siento el sonido de su risa. Se burla de mi desgracia, porque es realmente una calamidad que me deje desprovista de su calor y de todas las sensaciones que incrementan el fuego líquido que estoy comenzando a sentir por la anticipación, logrando que haga un gesto de frustración y quiera llevar mis manos a ese punto para calmar la incomodidad.

Lo siento acercarse lentamente, estoy completamente expectante. Toma el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y comienza a morderla y besarla mientras me toma de la cadera pegándome a él, acariciando con fervor mis glúteos, logrando que haga gestos entre la excitación y el desconcierto, pero gana la excitación. Mi oreja es uno de mis puntos más sensibles y él lo sabe, me excita y me saca suspiros. El rozar con su entrepierna y sus caricias fuertes en mis glúteos hacen una combinación de lo más provocativa logrando que mis gemidos aumenten y mi respiración se acelere, mezclándose con la suya, creando una armonía.

De un momento a otro, me siento desprovista de apoyo ya que me levanta como si fuera una pluma y por inercia rodeo su cadera con mis piernas. El roce entre nuestros cuerpos sigue, su excitación es más notoria y me encanta. La destreza de sus toques me lleva al cielo y al infierno al mismo tiempo. Arde, mi piel se eriza y mi cuerpo es recorrido por un frenesí que me hace temblar... La fogosidad que emana de él, se marca en mí.

_«¡Dios mío!... a este paso me voy a venir... y no hemos llegado a la mejor parte»_

Entre beso y beso logró sacarme el pañuelo que me colocó en los ojos y lo veo. Ahí está, en todo su esplendor, conmigo agarrada de su cintura mientras se deleita con mi clavícula y el borde de mis pechos. Una imagen de los más excitante. Cuando veo que está distraído llevo el pañuelo hacia atrás con un objetivo claro, mientras juego con sus hombros y clavo mis uñas en sus omóplatos. Esto de querer hacer algo cuando te besan y muerden de esta manera hace que sea todo más difícil y el doble de emocionante. No puedo evitar que se me escape un gemido cuando muerde mi labio inferior y cuando toma con un poco más de fuerza mis glúteos y me presiona aún más contra él.

_«¡Diablos! Es ahora o nunca»_

Con movimientos apenas perceptibles para él, lo voy guiando al taburete que se encuentra a su espalda y que él no ha visto, hasta que por fin cae sentado en él y yo a horcajadas en su regazo. Espero que no se dé cuenta de lo que planeo. Lo beso profundamente, recorriendo el interior de su boca, saboreándolo, excitándolo aún más ¿Y qué decir de mí? Estoy igual que él, deseosa de probarlo entero. Deslizo mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas y... ¡Bingo!

—¿P-pero qué...?— Abre los ojos y puedo ver su desconcierto en ellos, el cual se va transformando en certeza cuando se da cuenta de que ahora yo tengo el control de la situación. En su descuido... y que descuido, he logrado atarle las manos a la espalda porque para lo que tengo en mente, las manos, no van.

Trata de levantarse, pero no lo dejo.

—No, lobito... aún no hemos terminado. —le digo de manera sensual y coloco mi pie derecho con delicadeza en su entrepierna, privándolo de tal acción. —Esto recién empieza. —Apenas termino de decir estas palabras, muevo suavemente mi pie por toda su longitud, tanteando su tamaño y viendo como él da un respingo por la caricia.

—C-cerezo...Sakura... creo... creo que deberías tener...—No lo dejo continuar. Cuando él trata de decirme que no siga, acaricio un poco su entrepierna con el pie y después lo beso en el cuello, en los labios, y poco a poco comienzo a desabrochar el cinturón, el botón de su pantalón se abre y bajo la cremallera para que mis manos puedan tocarlo dónde él más lo necesita.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

—C-cerezo... Sakura... creo que deberías tener... —¿Qué rayos iba a decir? No importa... el delicado dedo gordo de su pie está moviéndose alrededor de... Ay, madre santa... Si eso no fuera suficiente, me besa de nuevo en el cuello, deja pequeños mordiscos en los labios y muerde el inferior, con esto provoca que un gemido ronco salga de mi garganta y se mezcla con el suyo. Pero me derrite de puro amor al dar un par de besos suaves en mis mejillas. Muy inocente hasta ahí, pero entre todos los descuidos de los que fui víctima en los últimos minutos, está el no ver lo que planea con sus manos.

Lo está acariciando, por arriba de mis pantalones, al menos al principio. Luego con una pericia sorprendente se deshace del cinturón, y de cada mecanismo que mantenga mis pantalones en su lugar y sólo entonces descubro cuánto necesito deshacerme de ellos.

Estoy vuelto loco, creo que mi cerebro funciona un poco mal debido a que toda la sangre que debería oxigenarlo se encarga de darme la erección más impresionante que haya tenido hasta este día, y por supuesto, no soy el único que lo nota. Ella, primero audaz y confiada, hace toda la faena, pero apenas ve el efecto logrado en mí, se lleva las manos a la boca en un gesto difícil de interpretar mientras yo quedo totalmente expuesto, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

—¡Ay, mi pobre lobito! —Me dice sin descubrirse la boca, en un tono cercano a la compasión— Mira lo que te he hecho... —Eso que en un principio pienso que es empatía pronto degeneró en otra cosa que me hace sudar frío al volver a ver esa expresión tan poco común en sus ojos— Pero no te preocupes... estoy aquí para terminar con tu miseria.

Se descubre el rostro, mostrándose en expresión y lenguaje corporal como una diosa magnánima y benévola, como la misma dueña del Nilo, y no es todo lo que descubre. Sé que está mirando mi rostro, pero estoy imposibilitado a verla a los ojos, estoy idiotizado en su abdomen, en su ombligo, en sus muslos... y ahora, gracias a un delicado movimiento de manos, en sus senos... esos pequeños y hermosos senos que yo considero como un sinónimo de perfección, y que en su inmensa misericordia me ha mostrado.

Serpentea de rodillas ante mí, roza su torso contra mi virilidad, me mira con sensualidad mientras lo hace, y yo simplemente no logro imaginar qué hacer. Sonríe sabiéndose mi dueña, tiene por recompensa mi desasosiego... y llega para ella la hora de darme mi premio por mi buen comportamiento.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —Exclamo. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que me embarga y es que es demasiado.

Lo ha tomado en un solo bocado, no es que esta actividad fuera nueva, pero es que ha sido tan profundo que me ha dejado viendo lucecitas, y no sólo eso, la succión, la cadencia, el entusiasmo puesto en la ejecución... es como si ella misma no pudiera con la necesidad de tenerme entre sus labios, como si hubiera un deseo masoquista de quedarse sin aire, y puedo escuchar el gozo en su dificultad para respirar y los gemidos ahogados que da mientras temo por la integridad del objeto de su afecto.

Me debato entre la vida y la muerte con esta tortura por varios minutos, ella no cesa en el esfuerzo, se separa finalmente dando una gran bocanada de aire, y yo la observo totalmente vencido ante su cabello alborotado y la sonrisa triunfal que dibuja.

—Como siempre, eres un oponente formidable, pero... ¿podrás con lo que sigue? —Pregunta mientras me acaricia con fingida inocencia.

¿Qué es lo que sigue...?

Creo que moriré esta noche. Y está bien... gracias a ella no tendré ningún arrepentimiento.

Se levanta y se da la vuelta, y retomando sólo un poco del baile levanta con delicadeza la parte posterior de la falda... y no hay más prendas ahí. Realmente venía lista para todo. No sé si concentrarme en la absolutamente discapacitante visión de su femineidad, en la perfección de sus curvas o en ese miserable dije en su espalda baja que sólo potencia su belleza... la respuesta fue en ninguna de ellas. Con el más absoluto descaro, uno que no había visto en ella hasta ese momento, coloca mi virilidad entre esas nalgas tan favorecidas por el atletismo y las excavaciones en terrenos escabrosos, frotándola entre ellas en una nueva danza.

—Esto no corresponde a un lobito... creo que tengo al macho alfa... te trataré como al rey semental que eres.

Y dichas esas palabras, se separa sólo un poco, con sus delicadas manos abre mi camino hacia su paraíso, y con una lentitud desquiciante finalmente concreta la unión. Es complicado decidir qué es lo que más me está matando, sus gemidos, ahora nada discretos y que me hacen pensar que ha alcanzado un par de orgasmos en estos minutos, la velocidad variable que ha impreso al acto, subiendo y bajando por toda mi longitud rápido para luego hacerlo lento y provocando con eso que deje escapar un gemido ronco desde el fondo de mi garganta, la simplemente sublime visión de ella cabalgando tal como lo hace, o que sigo atado de manos y no tengo más rango de acción...

Ha sido suficiente... haré mi parte. Demonios, ¡soy el alfa!, ¡ella misma me reconoció como tal!

Con fuerzas renovadas me sorprendo a mí mismo rompiendo el paño que me aprisiona, ella gira el rostro desconcertada mientras me pongo de pie, la levanto por la cintura y giro con ella para que ponga las manos justo donde yo estaba sentado unos segundos atrás. La embisto con fiereza, la escucho decir mi nombre a gritos, suplicante, me comprime con su vientre en un nuevo clímax mientras yo alcanzo el mío. Dejo salir toda mi semilla, abundante como no había sentido antes, haciéndome creer que perdí una libra de peso en consecuencia.

Ella hace ruiditos como si llorara, y por un momento pienso que la he lastimado, pero el sonido deviene en una risa dificultosa, mientras ella me mira por arriba de su hombro, con mechones de su cabello adheridos a su frente a causa del sudor. Sus ojos brillan como los tres reyes de Egipto, en el cinturón de Orión.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto pensando en mí mismo, que apenas me puedo mantener de pie.

—Sí... pero tendrás que esperar un momento para separarte de mí.

—¿Eh?

—Lobito tonto... creo que voy a necesitar rehabilitación cuando lo hagas.

Reímos como idiotas, pero me obliga a hacer lo que me pide.

Recostados sobre mi ropa, minutos después, charlamos sobre todo y sobre nada. Fue el encuentro más loco que hemos tenido hasta hoy, y ya me emociono como un niño pequeño en pensar qué tendrá preparado para mí la próxima vez.

—¿Crees que alguien en el campus nos haya escuchado? —Me pregunta mientras hace figuras con sus dedos sobre mi pecho.

—¿En el campus? Creo que nos escucharon hasta China.

Y así nos quedamos un rato hablando un poco más.

Veo cómo sus ojos se entrecierran y va perdiendo poco a poco la batalla contra el agotamiento. Y de qué otra forma iba a ser, debe estar exhausta luego de todo lo que hizo. Siento que nuestra ropa debajo de nosotros es un lugar un poco ingrato para pasar la noche, por supuesto, yo soy un animal incivilizado que lo haría así, pero Cerezo no.

—Me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí entre tus brazos... —susurra con esa ternura que haría que comiera de su mano a la primera orden.

—¿Debemos ir a casa?

—Claro que no, lobito bobo... pero necesito que me lleves, después del trato que me diste hace un rato no creo poder caminar.

Extrañado, la tomó en brazos y sigo las indicaciones que me da, guiándome tras bambalinas, encontrando una pequeña carpa hermosamente montada... ¿Cómo hizo para...? Ah, para que me rompo la cabeza, poderes divinos de la Reina del Nilo ante mí, y al parecer, la diseñadora oficial de dicha diosa no es otra que Daidoji, el arreglo tiene su firma por todas partes. Depósito a mi amada sobre las sábanas y entre los cojines, y yo vuelvo al lugar de la danza por nuestra ropa.

Cuando regreso, ella duerme con desenfado, luce tan angelical, tan inocente, ahí abandonada a sus sueños. Esperando que mis actos no sean mal interpretados, retiro toda la ropa que le queda encima, excepto por el arreglo del dije en su abdomen.

No hay palabras para describir la visión que queda ante mí cuando termino, y luego de contemplarla en su magnificencia por un par de minutos, igual de agotado me tumbo junto a ella para tomar la mejor siesta de mi vida.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A medida que acaricio su entrepierna con mi pie, siento que se va haciendo más grande y no puedo evitar sentir cierta anticipación. Mis manos sudan, mis piernas tiemblan y comienzo a pensar que, si dejo que los nervios me ganen, no voy a lograr lo que deseo. Por eso trato de que mis nervios se vayan de paseo y me meto en el papel de la diosa Isis para lograr mi cometido.

Comienzo a besarlo en el cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos que se ve que le gustan, beso sus labios mordiéndole el inferior y sintiendo como un pequeño gemido se escapa de mis labios y se mezclan con el suyo. De manera "inocente", le doy un beso en la mejilla para distraerlo, y lo logro. A medida que el beso se vuelve más fogoso, voy bajando mis manos por su abdomen marcado provocando que se estremezca hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Comienzo a desabrochar sin ningún titubeo el cinturón, los botones se despiden y muy lentamente bajo la cremallera dejando en evidencia su más que magnífica erección.

Me llevo las manos a la boca y trato de ocultar mi asombro. Por su gesto deduzco que piensa que estoy un poco desconcertada por lo que veo, por lo que no digo nada y lo observo así, expuesto con la bragueta del hermoso pantalón de vestir que trae puesto abierta y su erección en todo su esplendor solo para mí, y con las manos atadas a su espalda. Muy hermosa imagen la verdad.

—¡Ay, mi pobre lobito! — le digo sin apartar mis manos de mi boca. Y es que en verdad veo que el pobre está sufriendo por lo incómodo que debe estar con esa tremenda erección. —Mira lo que te he hecho.—Y lo miro directamente a los ojos, le muestro una actitud llena de sensualidad que nunca antes le he mostrado, provocando que trague grueso—. Pero no te preocupes... estoy aquí para terminar con tu miseria. —termino de rematar esa frase con una mirada hambrienta, dirigida a su entrepierna.

Miro su rostro y veo que él no me mira, sus ojos están recorriendo mi abdomen, el movimiento que hago al ritmo de la música, y cada vez se desvía más abajo a mis muslos que se dejan ver por la poca tela. Sé que el dije en mi espalda baja lo tiene loco, pero como quiero que me mire más arriba, hago unos movimientos de manos y consigo que su atención cambie de rumbo y se centre en mis pechos. Despacio voy poniéndome de rodillas y rozo con mi torso su erección para provocarlo y verlo temblar de placer.

Ni corta ni perezosa, me llevo a la boca eso que tanto me gusta para deleite de ambos.

—¡Por todos los dioses!.— lo escucho decir mientras que con una sacudida de placer de su parte, atisbo que echa la cabeza para atrás y suelta un ronco gemido que provoca que la parte donde se concentran mis deseos, palpite por atención.

Mi intención no es ir suave, mi intención es que se derrita entre mis labios, saborearlo a más no poder, provocar en él espasmos de placer y que se venga en mi boca. Pero lo pienso mejor, si lo hago, la diversión se acabará rápido. Succiono solamente por unos segundos más, duro y fuerte, deleitándome en la tensión de sus músculos, en el embriagante sabor almizcle de su esencia, en los gemidos que salen de su garganta y en la cadencia de su cadera que viene a mi encuentro cada vez que voy más allá. Dejo de saborear su más que jugosa entrepierna y lo miro a los ojos, están nublados de deseo en su estado más puro.

—Como siempre, eres un oponente formidable, pero... ¿podrás con lo que sigue? —le pregunto de manera provocativa.

Su cara me dice que no sabe a lo que me refiero, por lo que me levanto de manera sensual y comienzo a mover nuevamente mis caderas. Retomo el baile solo un poco y con delicadeza y lentitud, más para provocarlo que otra cosa, levanto la parte posterior de la falda y dejo que mire que debajo de ella no hay nada.

Con todo el descaro que soy capaz de mostrar, coloco su virilidad entre mis nalgas y la froto de arriba a abajo provocando que gima más fuerte.

—Esto no corresponde a un lobito... creo que tengo al macho alfa... te trataré como al rey semental que eres.

Agarro su erección con mi mano, la guío a mi centro que está deseoso de tenerlo dentro y me hundo en él lentamente, sintiendo cada roce de piel con piel, cada gemido que escapa de nuestros labios, cada sensación de plenitud que siento cuando por fin estoy llena de él.

Lo monto de manera rápida y fuerte al principio, después bajo de intensidad para luego volver a incrementarla. Nuestros jadeos se intensifican, el choque de nuestras pieles me vuelve loca por lo que me entrego en cuerpo y alma.

Sorprendida, me giró cuando siento el ruido de algo rasgándose y veo con asombro como Syaoran se ha librado de las ataduras. Me toma de la cintura levantándose del taburete y gira conmigo, obligándome a apoyar ambas manos en el mismo lugar en el que segundos antes estuvo sentado. Me enviste con fuerza y profundidad, haciéndome gritar de placer mientras que nuestros cuerpos se unen en una danza de pasión y desenfreno que los dos no podemos controlar. Ambos llegamos al éxtasis juntos con un alarido de placer.

Me giro por encima de mi hombro y lo miro con todo el amor del que soy capaz de sentir por ese hombre, siento mi pelo pegado a mi frente por el sudor y le sonrío.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta mientras siento que respira profundo para poder recuperarse.

—Sí... pero tendrás que esperar un momento para separarte de mí.—le dije. Trato de ocultar una sonrisa que quiere salir de mis labios.

—¿Eh?.

—Lobito tonto... creo que voy a necesitar rehabilitación cuando lo hagas—le termino de decir.

Ambos reímos como idiotas, pero lo obligo a que descansemos un rato.

Recostados sobre su ropa, minutos después, me enfoco en su voz mientras habla, es el sonido más maravilloso de la tierra y me hechiza por completo. Esto fue... no tengo palabras para describirlo. Fui osada, me sentí poderosa y puede que hasta le haya tomado el gusto.

La emoción me embriaga mientras me pregunto ¿cómo va a reaccionar cuando vea lo demás que tengo preparado?

—¿Crees que alguien en el campus nos haya escuchado? —le pregunto mientras trazo garabatos con mis dedos en su pecho. Es algo que me gusta hacer cada vez que terminamos de amarnos.

—¿En el campus? Creo que nos escucharon hasta China.

Y así nos quedamos un rato hablando un poco más.

Comienzo a sentir pesados los párpados, pero no me quiero dormir, quiero seguir charlando con el hombre que más amo y con el que he vivido cosas increíbles. Pero se ve que Morfeo va a hacer de las suyas, lo miro con una sonrisa medio dormida.

—Me encantaría quedarme a dormir aquí entre tus brazos... —susurro porque ya el sueño me está venciendo.

—¿Debemos ir a casa?

—Claro que no, lobito bobo... pero necesito que me lleves, después del trato que me diste hace un rato no creo poder caminar.

Me toma entre sus brazos mientras lo guío detrás de bambalinas, donde nos encontramos con la pequeña carpa hermosamente montada, decorada con almohadones, lienzos y sábanas. La verdad que Tomoyo se ha lucido en esto. Siento como me deja en la cama improvisada y sucumbo al mundo de los sueños.

_

La mañana llegó abrazándolos con tanta delicadeza como la que ellos mismos compartían. Él fue el primero en reaccionar, hizo una rápida remembranza de la alocada noche anterior y no pudo sino sonreír con dulzura al ver a la mujer recostada ante él. Pensar en todo el esfuerzo depositado en la anticipación y ejecución del plan había conmovido su corazón hasta lo más profundo.

Dada su coyuntura en el momento, no se le ocurría cómo devolverle, aunque fuera un poco el esfuerzo... sólo había un modo.

Ella estaba teniendo un sueño. Uno bastante estimulante, por cierto, muy húmedo, muy romántico y bastante sensual. Por un momento olvidó donde estaba, y desenfadada sus manos hicieron camino por su abdomen para llegar a su lugar especial y terminar ella misma con sus inquietudes... pero alguien ya se estaba ocupando de eso.

Al abrir los ojos y mirar abajo, los iris ámbar de su amado la observan con afecto mientras la devora a besos. Eso explicaba la humedad.

—Buenos días, Cerezo. —dijo por lo bajo, mientras repartía besos suaves por su monte de Venus— Perdona si no te esperé a desayunar.

Dicho esto, su lengua atacó con pasión el pequeño botón de placer que yacía a su merced, haciéndola estremecer y lanzar un tierno gemido al aire.

—Eres un atrevido. —Le respondió ella.

Sintió un par de dedos intrusos de su victimario entrar a ella, y apoyarse ahí donde las letras son importantes para los lugares, y presionaba con sus labios el mismo lugar, pero por fuera... la conocía tan bien, sabía perfectamente lo que le gustaba. La sensación era maravillosa, pero quería seguir...

Tomó su cabello con amoroso vigor, obligándolo a levantarse, y acercándolo hacia ella.

—Así no... —reclamó ella haciendo un puchero. No hubo necesidad de esperar. Él había hecho todas las preliminares con eficiencia, así que solo entró haciéndola gemir de puro placer— Definitivamente Egipto es lo tuyo...

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Te mueves como los dioses...

—Bueno... tengo una diosa que complacer, una muy exigente.

Dejaron los diálogos por unos minutos. La interacción fue delicada, pero intensa, repleta de suspiros y besos, ella clava las uñas de su derecha en sus glúteos y con la izquierda alborota su cabello, mientras él trata de llegar lo más profundo posible, perdido en el calor y humedad indescriptibles de su vientre, lamiendo y mordiendo sus pechos, tomando con firmeza sus corvas y poniéndose sus tobillos en los hombros, logrando ir más profundo en ella, escuchando sus suspiros, y ella sonríe ante la sensación exquisita de ser penetrada con tanto amor y tanto cuidado en su placer, y corresponde con igual pasión.

Viéndolo perdido en el momento, ella comienza a susurrar cosas a su oído que harían sonrojar al mismo Marqués de Sade, ordenándole en términos más perversos que la haga suya, pidiéndole no que la llene, sino que la desborde en el final, creando en su cabeza imágenes en las cuales no sólo es su vientre sino su boca la que recibirá su amor de forma tan intensa, elogiando su virilidad y prometiendo que también entre sus pechos tendrá su lugar, cada oración es dicha con mayor dificultad que la anterior, pues ella misma se estremece y termina un poco cada vez ayudada de esos pensamientos y sintiendo como su amante la tritura por dentro con entrega total.

Un episodio diferente al de la noche anterior, pero igual de disfrutable y hermoso.

Después de muchos gritos y gemidos, caen los dos exhaustos y felices por lo que habían compartido.

Luego de la recuperación, mirando todo el arreglo, él pensó que realmente no se merecía todo aquello. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, había un inmenso esfuerzo en planeación y logística para transportarlo por unas horas al lugar de sus añoranzas, no sólo por la admiración misma que sentía por aquellas lejanas y misteriosas tierras africanas, sino porque gracias a sus pasiones por ellas y la posibilidad de conocerlas se había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

Lo hecho en esa noche sólo refrendaba esos pensamientos. Egipto era su pasión, pero ella la divinidad a quién mostrar gustosamente pleitesía vitalicia.

Ella se levantó del lecho, cubriendo con una sábana su torso, pero permitiéndole a él deleitarse con la suave belleza de su espalda, sus hombros y sus omóplatos. Incapaz de resistirse, besó el camino de su columna con ternura.

—Deberíamos desmontar todo esto. —Le dijo ella casual.

—Esperemos un poco más, no es como si hubiera mucha prisa, ¿no?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que hay prisa! Tenemos que empacar, buscar tu pasaporte, dejar los encargos de tu trabajo y el mío resueltos... tenemos mucho que hacer por delante.

—¿Empacar?, ¿pasaporte...? De acuerdo, a menos que hayas matado a alguien para lograr todo esto y tengamos que escapar del país, me vendría bien una explicación.

Ella hurgó misteriosa debajo de uno de los cojines, mostrando triunfal un gran sobre, aún sin verlo, él sabía que eran boletos de avión y documentos de reservación...

—Seguiremos una vez más las estrellas, lobito. Volveremos a los templos que nos unieron al principio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aquí Pepsipez.**

**Esto ha sido interesante, curioso y edificante por decir lo menos. El que te den la libertad de explorar en una idea que otros autores talentosos han concebido es, además de un halago, una posibilidad única que resume la quintaesencia del fanfiction mismo, y es sumamente divertido. Este grupo de autoras que me incluyó en este proyecto es la viva imagen de la diversidad, que entre otras cosas nos permite ver cuánto realmente tenemos en común más allá del idioma que nos une y nos ha dado identidad más allá de las fronteras de nuestras naciones.**

**Y bueno, las perversiones y cosas sórdidas leídas líneas arriba son sólo el ejemplo de la apertura que recibí de estas mujeres, y de ninguna manera representa mi forma de pensar o actuar en la realidad... aunque me ha dado mucha satisfacción, en especial porque fue escrita con mucho, pero mucho amor.**

**En fin, no dejen de leer las historias de estas mujeres, son una minita de oro, y si les gustó lo que leyeron aquí, no dejen de hacérnoslo saber.**

**¡Hasta otro proyecto!**

**El próximo capítulo lo encontrarán en la cuenta de nuestra querida amiga** WonderGrinch.(Historia: Egipto me llevó a tihttps/s/13342445)


End file.
